


Seductive Skwisgaar

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://s256.photobucket.com/user/ftw302/media/Dethklok%20Fanart/TS_YouAreDisgusting.png.html">Art that this was <i>completely</i> inspired by</a> <b>NSFW</b><br/>Skwisgaar comes on to Charles.  I didn’t intend for it to go to full on porn, but it’s <i>Skwisgaar</i>, these things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductive Skwisgaar

“My door is always open for you....” Charles had no idea back then how much he would regret those words. He’d never expected Dethklok to be so _needy_.  
It was fairly late at night, and the freshly showered manager was trying to just relax and read the paper when there was a knock at the door. Hoping it would be something easy, something he didn’t really have to deal with, he opened it.  
It was Skwisgaar. Barefoot and shirtless, he lounged against the doorframe, twirling an obscenely large leftover candycane. 

“Yes, Skwisgaar? What can I help you with?” Was he drunk as well? It was hard to tell on him, he never showed it like the others did. He was probably drunk, they often were.  
“Can I comes in? You doesn’t has to be paying any attentions to me.”  
“Fine, come in. If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to finish my paper.” Perhaps, for some reason, Skwisgaar simply wanted company?

Hardly daring to hope, Charles went back to his paper as Skwisgaar wandered around the room looking at stuff like he hadn’t been in here many times before. It was very important that he read this section...  
He became aware that Skwisgaar had stopped in front of him. Lowering his paper, he was greeted by the sight of holly-print boxers. That was odd, he’d though that Skwisgaar didn’t wear underwear. And why had he taken off his pants? Forcing his eyes upward, he met Skwisgaar’s amused gaze.

“You gots to be kissing what ams under de missile toes.”  
“That print is clearly meant to be holly, not mistletoe. Your argument is invalid.” What the hell had brought this on? Determined to ignore this strangeness, Charles went back to his paper.  
It was a lot harder to ignore when the mostly naked guitar god suddenly lay on the couch with him, stretching his long legs across his lap. Charles wasn’t wearing anything under his robe, and one of those legs was pressing...  
He tried very hard to just concentrate on his paper.

Skwisgaar shifted around a bit, possibly getting comfortable. Charles didn’t look.  
But then there was a low moan, shit, what was he doing over there? He had to look now, he just _had_ to.  
He wished he hadn’t. Skwisgaar was sucking the candy cane in a most obscene manner, and had his free hand down his boxers. What was going on here?  
Well, it was pretty obvious _what_ was going on, but _why_? Couldn’t he just read his paper in peace, without this sexual display going on practically in his lap? “You are disgusting.”  
Skwisgaar just smiled, and ran his long tongue around the candy.

“Hey Butlers, watches dis.”  
With a sigh, Charles looked up again. Skwisgaar still had his hand down his boxers, but that wasn’t what he was referring to. With Charles now watching, he tilted his head back and swallowed the massive candy up to the hook.  
His mouth wasn’t _that_ big, it was pretty clear where the end of that thing was. So Skwisgaar could deep throat... why was he even surprised?  
Pulling the candy out, Skwisgaar grinned at him. “I bets you ams wishing dat yous was dis candy.” He shifted his legs, rubbing, daring him to deny it.

The paper was a lost cause now, he set it aside. “Skwisgaar, why are you here?”  
“Dat’s not what you reallies wants to asks me, is it? Comes on Butler, just be sayings it.” He licked the candy again, wrapping his tongue around it, and was openly masturbating now.  
It was probably a joke, he couldn’t be serious. Well, if he _had_ to ask... “Are you trying to seduce me?”  
“Ja, ams it workings?” He slid the candy briefly down his throat again, watching Charles’ eyes widen slightly. “I can does dat to you, if you lets me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I ams wantings to.” He was Skwisgaar, he didn’t need a fucking reason.

It probably wasn’t a joke, Charles was realizing this now. For whatever reason, this was happenings and he was losing his ability to resist. He wasn’t a robot, no matter what he knew they said about him.  
Taking silence for consent, Skwisgaar sat up, moving to his knees. Long fingers undid the tie of the robe, pulling it open.  
Charles resisted the urge to cover himself, to push him away. It disturbed him, how nervous this was making him. This was his _employer_ , or one of them anyway, this should be wrong. The very talented fingers now wrapped around his cock were quickly killing his will to resist.

After another long suck on the candy but no warning, Skwisgaar suddenly dropped down and replaced his hand with his mouth.  
The warmth of his mouth and the coolness from the peppermint were both pleasure and torture, but Charles wanted more. Fortunately, Skwisgaar showed no sign of stopping any time soon. He was going to be all sticky from the candy, but he just couldn’t care about that right now.  
That blond bastard knew _exactly_ what he was doing, taking him almost to the edge, then backing off again. Sliding him into his throat, but only for seconds at a time. It was maddening.  
And then suddenly, he stopped.

With a frustrated groan, Charles looked at him.  
Skwisgaar was sitting back, seeming to study him. He was still wearing his boxers, but they weren’t really providing coverage anymore, pushed down to give him better access as he continued to work on himself.  
“Skwisgaar-“  
His words were cut off as Skwisgaar’s full lips silenced him, tasting of peppermint. They kissed, all objections long gone.  
It was Skwisgaar who finally broke it, moving his mouth close to Charles’ ear. “Cans I rides you?”

“God yes. Please.” Was this really happening? It certainly felt real.  
Skwisgaar stood, shedding the boxers. “You has anytings...?”  
Oh right, lube. “Yes, in the night stand, top drawer.”  
With a nod, Skwisgaar went and got it. It was only in the next room, after all. “Dis ams going to messes up de candy feelings, but it ams still better dis way.” He poured a good amount in his hand, then applied it.  
“Oh god Skwisgaar, what are you _doing_ to me?” When urged, Charles scooted over a little, and more toward the front of the couch. Skwisgaar had long legs, he needed some room.

Climbing into his lap, Skwisgaar positioned himself and then slid all the way down in one smooth move.  
Charles gritted his teeth, he was so tight it was almost painful, that had to hurt. And indeed it must have, judging by the pained whimper in his ear. Concern outweighed pleasure, “Are you okay?”  
“Ja. Gives me an minutes.” His voice was a little shaky, but he couldn’t help that. The burn was slowly fading now, he waited.  
Charles was still worried. “Skwisgaar-“  
“Shuts up. I wants dis.”

Taking a deep breath, Skwisgaar began to move. He continued with his masturbation for now, needing the distraction to outweigh the last of the pain, but soon he wouldn’t need that anymore. Soon, when he found the right angle, he would need nothing else. He knew this from experience.  
Then he found it, and the pain ceased to matter. It was fading anyway, and fading fast.  
He groaned at the feeling, dropping his head to kiss the manager again, his hair forming a curtain around them.  
Charles kissed him back, matching his passion.

Charles still couldn’t believer what was happening. Skwisgaar, the legendary guitar god, riding him hard and moaning into his open mouth. The long, talented tongue slipping inside again and again. The feel of his body, so hot and so tight, it was so fucking good that it hurt.  
It had been a while, and after that teasing blowjob there was no way he could last long.  
Charles grabbed those slim hips as he lost control, thrusting up into him hard.

Skwisgaar took it. There was still some pain, a burning pain, but that was being eclipsed by the pleasure. Whimpering helplessly into the side of Charles’s neck as he felt his orgasm suddenly wash over him. All the remaining pain turned sweet in that instant, intensifying everything.  
This feeling... this was why he did this.  
It was all too much for Charles, that tight body convulsing around him, shivering in his hands. He came as well, crying out against smooth, pale skin.  
Skwisgaar collapsed against him, and Charles held him, not knowing what else to do.

After a minute or so, Skwisgaar lifted his head and sat back up. Carefully, he pulled himself free of Charles’s cock with only a small sound of loss.  
“Skwisgaar-“  
“Don’ts be talkings. It was good, ja?”  
“Yes, very good.” How could he even ask that?  
“Tanks you.” Collecting his clothing but not bothering to dress, Skwisgaar left the room.  
Charles remained where he was, slumped on the couch in his open bathrobe.  
Had that really just happened?


End file.
